


New Arrivals

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Thor asked for his brother to come to Earth and help the Avengers with a magical threat, they didn't expect he'd bring another Asgardian with him.





	New Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMaroonRedWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaroonRedWolf/gifts).



> This was a prompt from the lovely **TheMaroonRedWolf** who asked for the following:
> 
>  
> 
> _I was wondering if you or somebody you knew would be willing to do an Asgardian!Tony/Loki fic with them meeting the avengers. I’ve always thought of it being post-battle, but I really am just curious about the interactions._
> 
>  
> 
> I have... absolutely no idea if this is what you were hoping for, but this was what ended up being penned, heh. Trust me, it was a surprise from me considering the POV it came from ^^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also wtf do I tag this??? So few tags I can think of??? Minor Loki/Tony what is this???~~

Things had changed a lot since Steve had come out of the ice. The future was complicated. There were good things and positive changes, but Steve still missed the simplicity of the past sometimes. There were no aliens back then, or none he knew about. Magic didn’t exist either. The war had been about a simple goal, but in a spy agency, there were no simple, cut and dry goals.

Natasha and Clint were trying to teach him to be more like a spy, but he was a soldier at heart and it was hard to shake that way of life. Thor, for all that he was from another planet, had a similar outlook. Simple plans and obvious enemies to take out - but spies, double-agents, hidden agendas and political agendas, it all made Steve’s head spin.

He’d never dealt with that side of things during the war.

Rumlow was helpful. He explained the current tactics used by soldiers and trained with him. Steve always felt a little more at ease when Rumlow and the Strikeforce were helping the Avengers. 

But, there was little anyone on Earth could do when magic was involved. There was a witch terrorizing the city. She’d even managed to find Bruce Banner and was manipulating his alter ego for maximum destruction and carnage.

Steve had to hope that this new Asgardian would be able to help them. Thor had sent word to Asgard to have his brother come to Earth and assist them. They were waiting in the conference room for the second prince to arrive. Thor was shifting in his seat, barely able to keep still as he regaled them with stories of his brother’s battle prowess and magic--or ‘seidr’, as Thor called it. Hill and Natasha seemed to be the only two who were listening; likely cataloguing Loki’s strengths and weaknesses in battle.

Thor was just wrapping up a tale about a giant wolf when the doors opened and Fury walked in followed by two men. There was a thin, tall and regal man in black and green leather with gold accents. His black hair was short and flicked out at the sides. His green eyes were sharp and calculating. A shorter man was beside him, wearing black, gold and brown. There were small flourishes of red as well. His brunet hair was spiked while an artfully styled goatee was around his mouth. His eyes were just as sharp, but they were also warm. A smile caught at his mouth, and Steve could imagine bright, blinding grins were common for him.

“Loki!” Thor greeted enthusiastically. It surprised Steve when the one Thor hugged was the taller, dark-haired Asgardian. Steve would have thought his brother was the other man.

The second prince grimaced at the hug and grudgingly patted his brother’s back. “Hello, Thor.”

Thor pulled back and turned his smile on the short brunet. He gripped his shoulder in a warrior embrace. “Anthony! You have come as well!”

“I couldn’t let you princes have all the fun,” Anthony teased. Thor beamed, while Loki sent the smaller Aesir an amused smirk.

“We are sure to win the battle now! With Loki’s spells and your weapons, this witch shall stand no chance!”

“I would not compliment her to call her a true _witch_ ,” Loki drawled. “The little I have heard shows she is an abomination; a corruption of the craft through the use of an Infinity Stone.”

“I’m more concerned about the one’s she’s manipulating,” Anthony murmured, his gaze turning dark. “He’s not going to fare well when he comes out of it.” 

The second prince and Anthony shared a look; a silent communication going on that Steve couldn’t interpret but could understand. It sent a sharp, fresh ache through his chest as he remembered Bucky. They used to be able to communicate just as wordlessly.

“We want to sever that connection as much as you,” Fury told the Asgardians. “Banner is innocent in this, but right now, our priority is capturing and containing Maximoff.”

“I suppose there is no time to waste,” Loki drawled, something in his voice setting Steve’s teeth on edge. It was almost... mocking, and he could see Clint imperceptibly stiffen as well. He wasn’t the only one on edge.

Loki stepped forward and pulled out a chair. Anthony sat down beside him, and Thor took a position next to his brother. Looking at them together, Steve could see hundreds of years worth of familiarity and friendship.

It hurt, but he pushed it aside. He wouldn’t think about Bucky and how much he missed his friend, not when they had a job to do.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the Avengers as a whole to decide Loki was the lesser of the two princes. He was sarcastic, rude, arrogant and had no time for any of them. He also didn’t hide the fact he thought mortals were ‘beneath him’. 

If they didn’t need him for his magic, Steve was sure they would have politely asked that he get sent back to Asgard. 

Anthony, by comparison, was friendly, charming and personable. Everyone liked him, especially when it became obvious that any technology placed in front of him, he could use it within minutes. The scientists from SHIELD were tripping over their feet to talk to him.

Steve had only spoken to him a few times, but he liked him. He was easier to talk to than Thor and wasn’t snide like Loki.

Steve was currently watching Anthony in the SHIELD lab where he was talking with the scientists. Loki was in another part of the base, crafting a spell to track Maximoff with Thor hovering nearby.

Steve had been alone for a good ten minutes when Natasha joined him. He only just noticed her slip into place beside him before she started to speak, “Anthony isn’t a fighter like Thor or a scholar like Loki. He’s their version of a blacksmith and he’s friends with both the princes.” Her attention was fixed on Anthony. “He’s their middle ground. He bridges the communications.”

He looked at her with confusion. “Does that matter?”

“Don’t let his charm fool you. He’s positioned himself well and I doubt he isn’t taking advantage of that.”

“You mean he’s playing Thor and Loki against each other?” Steve was incredulous. “Nat. They can just be friends, you know? Not everything is a game.”

Natasha’s smile was faint but wry. “He’s smart, Steve. So is Loki.”

“So you think they’re working together _against_ Thor?”

Natasha shrugged. “I don’t care what they do on Asgard. I care what they do here. Thor is a valuable asset.”

“Nat,” Steve scowled at her. “Thor is a part of our team. He’s-”

“For how long, exactly?” She finally looked at him. “He’s the crown prince and Earth is a holiday to him. We’re the flavour of the month.” She turned back to Anthony, her eyes calculating. “We don’t want to lose Asgard’s support.”

Natasha didn't stay beside him, she was already walking into the lab and over to Anthony. She stood closer than needed and smiled as she asked him questions. Natasha had told him what she used to do before joining SHIELD, trying to drive the point home about what a spy’s job could be.

Seduction. Manipulation. Persuasion.

Steve pursed his lips and turned away. He didn’t know if she was taking initiative or being ordered, but he wasn’t going to stand around and watch. He headed to the training rooms instead. Hopefully he’d be able to find Rumlow or someone from the Strikeforce there.

* * *

SHIELD accommodations were small and sparse, but Steve had experienced worse in the war. It was more than adequate. He also had an apartment in Brooklyn when there was a lull in battles. Thor went and visited Jane Foster and everyone else had homes across the country.

Everyone stayed on base when a threat loomed.

But, not Loki.

He refused to even consider the accommodation. He turned to Anthony and ordered, “Find something.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. He pulled a phone from his pocket, handling it with ease and sarcastically quipping, “Anything in particular, _your highness_?”

“If you don’t know my preferences by now,” Loki said coldly, “I might think twice about keeping you around.”

Steve bristled despite himself, not liking the other’s condescending nature. Anthony just rolled his eyes, making it obvious that weathering Loki’s attitude was a familiar experience. 

“We prefer to have everyone remain during an outstanding threat,” Hill said, her voice level, her tone diplomatic.

“I have little care for what you Midgardians prefer,” Loki dismissed. “Your accommodations are pitiful.”

“Your brother accepts them,” Hill answered, her tone sharper.

Loki looked unimpressed. “My brother is a fool who finds your primitive actions charming. He gives you greater considerations than I will.”

Steve clenched his fists and went to take a step forward and argue, but Fury was sweeping past him and standing pointedly between him and Loki. The action did not escape Loki’s notice. His eyes pierced Steve, making him feel as if he was being dissected. He just glared at the man.

“We might be behind, but we’re making sure to catch up. It’s helped when we have the support and help of other races.”

“How droll,” Loki remarked, looking at Fury. “I do hope that isn’t your best attempt to charm me.”

 _It’s not_ , Steve suddenly realised, his eyes flicking behind to where Anthony was on the phone, chatting with someone. _Their plan is to charm **him**. They can’t win Loki, so they’re aiming for Anthony._

He could understand what they were going to do, what Natasha would offer him; Thor and Loki were princes of Asgard, but they could make Anthony a regal, beloved, hero of _Midgard_. They could sell him ‘Prince Anthony’ if it got them what they wanted; a permanent Asgardian.

It was all one big game, and it soured Steve. Loki might be rude and arrogant, but at least he didn’t hide what he felt. 

“Right, got us a place,” Anthony remarked, drawing Steve’s thoughts away from where they’d wandered. “Penthouse in New York; seems to be the height of luxury on Midgard.”

“Good,” Loki stated, turning back to him. “Where is it?”

Anthony turned the phone, showing a map with the building marked. Loki skimmed the details before looking back at Fury. “Contact Anthony if we are needed. We shall return in the morning to seek out your foe.”

Three different people tried to protest, but Loki didn’t listen. He placed his hand on Anthony’s shoulder and from one blink to the next, they had disappeared. 

Fury swore and turned to Hill. “Did we see the address?” Hill’s tight-lipped countenance was answer enough. “Check the footage; see if we can work out where they’re staying.”

“Yes, sir.” Hill agreed, turning away and following his order.

Steve eyed Fury’s tense back. “I don’t like this.”

Fury looked over at him, something weary in his expression. “Well, we’re shit out of luck for other options, Rogers.”

“People should be direct about what they want.”

Fury barked out a laugh. “We’re dealing with the God of Lies here, son. We ain’t got the luxury of truth.”

Steve continued to stare with disapproval but Fury was immune as he walked away and over to Hill. Natasha was nearby, but she didn’t come over and he didn’t approach. For all he knew, she’d already managed to seduce Anthony and was just waiting until he came back to do it all over again.

Steve found himself hoping they found Maximoff soon, not just because she needed to be stopped, but because it would mean Loki and Anthony would be gone, and things could return to normal.

* * *

They found Maximoff two days later.

Although Steve had known that Loki was a powerful user of magic and that Anthony had to be impressive in his own right to keep up with Loki and Thor, to see them in battle was a sight to behold.

Anthony distracted the Hulk. His armour was impressive and he'd built metal wings to allow him to fly. He used daggers that exploded on contact and guns that shot pure energy. It was obvious, however, that he was trying not to hurt the Hulk.

Loki was fighting the witch. His magic was a bright, poisonous green in comparison to the woman’s sickly red. His magic took her by the throat and his eyes bled green as he fought her. She was no match and the Avengers stood, gobsmacked as the two Asgardians severed the connection between the witch and the Hulk. 

Loki had explained, beforehand, that he would be sealing her powers. She screamed and cursed, but Loki was unmoved. He didn’t stop until she was collapsed on the ground, pale and drained and without any of her usual energy registering on their scanners.

The Hulk had reverted back into Banner and he was shivering, confused and naked. 

“Loki!” Anthony barked, the moment the prince was finished and he walked briskly over to Anthony, leaving the witch unconscious on the ground.

Steve and the rest of the Avengers were all edging forward, but the Strikeforce were quick to surround and bind the witch. Steve was keeping an eye on Loki and Anthony, but Loki just conjured a sheet and placed it around Banner’s shoulders. Anthony had peeled back his armour and was crouching beside Banner. He was speaking softly and calmly to the wide-eyed man. Whatever he was saying seemed to be calming Banner down. Loki stood beside them in a protective stance; he was watching their interactions carefully.

Thor was the first to approach them.

“Loki,” he called, keeping his voice low and remaining some distance from the still anxious scientist. “Is she bound?”

“Yes,” Loki answered. “I cannot remove the taint of the mind stone, but I have locked her ability to draw on it.” His lips twisted. “Her mind however, was an interesting place.” 

Loki’s eyes flicked down to Anthony who was already raising his head to look at him. They shared another silent communication that ended with Loki giving the smaller Asgardian a near imperceptible nod.

Anthony smiled in response and turned back to Banner. He murmured something before standing and retracting the wings of his armour. Loki didn’t move from Banner’s side, but Anthony made a gesture for the Avengers to come together. It was a testament to their trust and fondness for the Asgardian that they agreed.

“Right, so, we’re done here.” Anthony flashed them a smile. “Banner’s coming back to Asgard with us-”

“What?!”

“You can’t-”

“SHIELD needs-”

"No." Anthony overruled all their protests. His eyes were steely and his face brokered no arguments. “ _He_ needs help, and he can’t gain it here.” He turned to Thor. “Loki and I know better than anyone how to fix the damage done.”

Thor’s eyes were sad but his expression understanding. “I know you will do what is needed for Banner. The decision has my support.”

“Your assistance is appreciated, Thor,” Loki drawled coming up behind Anthony. Banner was just behind him, looking pale and shaking. The sheet was clutched around him. Anthony turned to the second prince and Loki twisted his wrist, letting two tablets appear to float in the air.

“It is very rare I find a world so chaotic and an organisation so corrupt,” Loki remarked. “I would let you all burn to the ground, but somehow, I think this would be more entertaining.”

Anthony took the first tablet and brightly handed it to Natasha. He winked at her. “Fury and Hill are clean, but your Strikeforce over there? They aren’t your friends.” He looked over at Loki. “What did that group call themselves?”

“HYDRA.”

Steve stiffened and he wasn’t the only one. Anthony turned back and all good humour was gone. “Your system was easy to infiltrate. They don’t know I've been there. We’ve made a nice list on who to trust and who to take out.”

Anthony grabbed the other tablet and walked over to Steve. He held it out. “A special gift for you; the sole person not out to manipulate us.” He tapped the screen and Steve felt all breath leave his lungs. It was _Bucky_. “Find your friend. He’s much like Banner. When you find him, ask Thor to bring us and we’ll help untangle his head.”

Anthony clapped his arm, but Steve barely noticed as he stared at the image of Bucky frozen in ice. When Anthony squeezed, he tore his gaze up to Anthony. He saw a wealth of understanding, sympathy and _pain_ in his eyes. 

_Loki and I know better than anyone how to fix the damage done._

Suddenly, Steve understood. He looked over at Loki who was hovering beside Banner. Suddenly, Steve _knew_.

“Thank you,” he rasped. 

Anthony gave him a nod and turned back to stand beside Loki. The moment he was in place, Loki’s hands glowed green. There was a sudden series of shouts before silence. The Strikeforce were bound as expertly as Maximoff with gags in their mouths. Steve could see Rumlow among them and felt the first sting of betrayal and rage.

He heard the sound of feet on gravel and heard Anthony speaking to Bruce. They were taking their position for the bifrost to collect them.

“Anthony,” Natasha tried; a single, final ditch effort. “Will you-”

It was stopped as Loki’s arm encircled Anthony’s waist in a possessive grip. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise and he wasn’t the only one. Clint exclaimed, “Oh my god.”

Loki raised his eyebrows pointedly at Natasha. Anthony just smirked and leant into Loki’s touch. 

“It’s been fun, Natalia,” Anthony told her.

Steve looked at her, but instead of indignation or frustration at missing their very obvious relationship, her surprise was changing to rueful amusement. She looked down at the tablet and then gave them a smile and a respectful nod. A moment later, Loki called, “Heimdall!”

The familiar sound combined with a torrent of lights and colours came down around them and took the the three of them away from sight. 

Steve dropped his attention back to the tablet in front of him. He brushed his fingers over Bucky’s face. Fury, pain and hope mixing together inside him.

HYDRA was here; an old enemy in a new time. _Bucky_ was here, a lost friend brainwashed like Banner had been. Steve clenched his jaw with determination. He would stop HYDRA for good this time, and he would rescue Bucky.

Steve stood tall and held the tablet close. He stepped forward and addressed the three people he knew he could trust. “Come on. We’ve got things to do.”

Everything had suddenly become clear and simple, and Steve knew what he had to do. He was ready take on the future and let go of his past.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still salty af about Steve, but well, this is a veeeeery big alternative universe. So, less agitation. I did enjoy Tony and Loki swooping in all BAMF's, conning everyone, getting the hang of Earth in five minutes, and just being like *yawn* right well, back home with our new buddy, toodles!
> 
>  
> 
> I did also totally have an end scene like:
> 
> The boys leave via the bifrost and Clint just going, “Wait, wait, are they lovers?”
> 
> And Thor looking at him/them all wtf?? and being all “I had thought Midgardian warriors were perceptive. How was it you did not notice this??? They've been together for the last century and a half??"
> 
> Alas, I didn't fit that in what with the way the story ended. But it still totally happens at some point. Thor is very proud of his brother's badass awesome boyfriend, thank you very much. He can't wait until they get married and he is stunned his Earth shield-brothers are so oblivious, like come on?? Can't you see the love in their eyes??


End file.
